I Know a Song That Gets On My Nerves
by masha.a
Summary: Skye, a random person who just fits in well in this story, is bored after a maths test. A song pops up in her head. What will Edward do? B/E. Swear. ONESHOT


**Meyer owns all.**

**A/N.** _I thought of this while riding on the bus, and wanted to see how it would play out. Enjoy!_

_Wxx_

**_PS. Just so you know, Skye is just a random person. She does not appear in Twilight, or anything like that._**

_**I just used her as a character. **  
_

* * *

**I Know a Song That Gets On My Nerves...**

**Edward's POV**

I said goodbye to my family, and walked out the cafeteria, my arm around Bella's waist. We had a maths test soon, and I could tell she was nervous. Or rather, Jasper could, since he

was the empath. He had been blabbering on about how much Bella was nervous all through lunch. In his mind of course. I knew he was trying to cover something up, but I didn't pry.

Alice, too, had been thinking about random stuff. Such as the Great Wall of China, and how long it was, and how tall, and what colour...

I shuddered. Just remembering it made me grind my teeth in annoyance. Bella, hearing the grinding noise, looked questioningly up at me. I smiled.

"Nothing to worry about... just nervous about the test." I restrained myself from adding "love"; I knew she didn't like it.

"You? Nervous? Ha." she scoffed. I just gave her a knowing smirk, and walked onwards. We passed a girl, Skye, who was in our class. She was chatting to Jessica about lip gloss.

Jessica. I shuddered again as I recalled her ridiculous fantasy about me. She had been thinking about it all of lunch.

_She was walking to her car, when suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm. She turned in surprise._

"_Oh, Edward..." she gushed. "Where's Bella?"_

_The fantasy figure playing me smirked. "Dumped. By a dumpster, near a gutter. Where that Plain Jane deserves to be. It has always been you I wanted!" _

_Fantasy me swept her up in a passionate kiss. _

Disgusting. Bella gave my cold hand a squeeze. "Come on."

We had reached the door of Room 12. Mr Reedman, the maths teacher wasn't at his desk yet, but students were already sitting in their assigned seats. I groaned as I remembered that

I don't sit next to Bella in this class. She sat in the opposite end of the room. Stupid assigned seats.

Skye walked in, giving me and Bella a withering glance.

_Pathetic. Doesn't he know that such a Plain Jane belongs in the Salvo's store? _she though. I glared at her. Bella was not plain. She was beautiful, amazing, smart...

"Skye! Over here!" called Lauren Mallory. They sat next to each other. Skye's last name was Mitchels.

Skye walked over, but not before giving us another annoyed glance.

_Stupid PDA. If Jason was here..._

Jason was Skye's boyfriend. He didn't go to Forks High, instead, going to the school in the little neighbouring town. Not La Push. The girls here thought they were above Indians.

"Why does Skye keep looking at us like that?" Bella murmured, pressing her beet red face into my shirt.

"She's annoyed that we go to the same school..." I didn't mention the fact that she though Bella was plain.

"Ah. Jason."

"Yes. Now let's take our seats..." We had been standing in the doorway, blocking others. I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead before walking to my seat. Mr Reedman entered the

room a minute later. Let the test begin.

**Skye's POV**

As I sat next to Lauren, I went over all the maths I knew. Fractions, Algebra, Equations... the list went on. I had studied for this test; it was worth half my grade. I knew that I could ace

it.

As Mr Reedman handed out the papers, I looked at the back of Edward's head in disgust. Stupid, egoistic moron.

He stifled a laugh. What?

**Half an hour later**

I put down my pencil, satisfied with what I had done. I knew every question. We still had fifteen minutes to go though. I had nothing to do.

I wondered how Lauren was doing. She had a distressed look on her face, and kept glancing at my paper. I rolled my eyes, but moved my arm out of the way. She shot me a look of

thanks.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this; I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my _

_nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

I froze. No way. Not this song. No freaking way.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

Shit. Oh...freaking... shit.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

I started to think about other things. Jason. Shopping. Jason. Clothes. Dogs. Cats.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason. Jason.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

Shit. It was still there. Well, might as well go for it.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

I tapped my foot in time with the tune.

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

_I know a song that gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that gets on my nerves and it goes li-ike this..._

Suddenly, Edward leapt up from his seat in front of me. I looked at Bella for a split second, to see what her reaction was. She was staring at Edward like he had grown another head.

Edward whirled around to look at me. "Will you _shut up_!?!?!" he roared, a manic gleam in his eyes.

I could only stare at him.

"Why must you sing that annoying song, on and on and _on_?!" he continued with his tirade.

"Is it too hard to just shut up!? Too hard to forget about that _damn song_!?!?!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The whole class was staring at him. I was looking at him in fear, scared that he would suddenly produce a gun.

I was sure that the whole class was thinking one thing; _What the fuck?_

I knew I was.

"Um... are you talking to me?" I asked, looking at him like he was a freak.

"Yes! On and _on_ with that song!" Edward yelled. "Just shut up!!!"

"I wasn't saying anything!" I exclaimed. Then it dawned on me. "Wait... "

Edward looked shiftily around, like he just realized that this little outburst of his just happened.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, standing up. She walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Sorry... he forgot to take his pills this morning..." she muttered, blushing.

The manic gleam had left Edward's eyes, and he was looking quite... shocked. She led him out of the classroom.

Everyone just stared at the door, silent. Eventually Mr Reedman cleared his throat.

"Er, well. Now that that's over with... you have five minutes left."

* * *

**A/N.** _Lol. Anyway, I would appreciate some reviews! Tell me if you thought it funny,_

_I dont care if its a flame. Just tell me what you think._

_Winter xx_


End file.
